Reciprocating compressors generally include at least one piston which reciprocates within a cylinder. The gas or air is valved into and out of the compressor cylinder from an enclosed intake volume in communication with the compressor inlet, to an enclosed exhaust volume in communication with the compressor outlet. In many compressor applications, for example, oxygen concentrators which must be located near the user during operation, it is desirable to minimize the noise produced by the compressor. According to principles commonly known in the art, the larger the intake volume of the compressor, the lower the noise generated by the operation of the compressor.